Caldwell Tanner
Caldwell (Pronounced: /'kɔːld.wɛl/) is a part-time Writer and Illustrator at College Humor. He is the co-founder and co-host of the show, alongside Nathan Yaffe. He's now a ghost working at MacDanalds, He serves fries on Tuesdays and gives out toys on Fridays. His only known weakness is being cleaved in twain. 'NOTE: If you find out any other ways to kill Caldwell please edit this page to feature them. ' He seems a little cross-eyed, but we don't tell him. Caldwell is a member of the 'Internet Drawing League'. Any time someone asks him to draw a caricature, he will draw Morgan Freeman as a dragon. Caldwell likes Alpacas over Llamas. He grew up in a series of inter-connected caves. His favourite battle accessories are bangles. He is a member of the Dirty Daddies Club and I love him. Caldwell doesn't believe in America and its ideals, and he doesn't like sports and their competitive nature. (UPDATE: On March 16th, 2018 Caldwell confirmed in a tweet that is favorite sport is Anime.)He claims to be the first person to have a comic where Sonic and Knuckles kissed and is therefore the seed from which all illicit internet love springs, such as my love for him. During the "Drawfee Olympics!" he battled Nathan to see who would be forced to eat a ghost pepper on camera while drawing a portrait of the other, and after winning 3-2 during the tiebreaker he witnessed in joy as Nathan completed the challenge, and I love him. After announcing during "Drink n' Drawfee-Ultimate Springtime Edition" that he got a job at the LA office, he was absent for a while until he settled in LA and started the West Roast series featuring his coworkers from LA. He sometimes returns to the NY office, and I love him. During the AMERICAN DRAWMBAT WARRIOR mini-series, Caldwell fought Nathan for a chance to shave his beard and lost, which resulted in Caldwell doing the same challenge Nathan had previously done and ate a ghost pepper while doing a portrait of the champion, and I love him He's known for his love of skulls earning him the nickname "Skulldwell", and I love him. He has stated that you can tell he likes the drawing he made if he spends more than 2 seconds shading it. He loves pizza, and you can see him eating it for all eternity here , and I love him. Caldwell suffers from Chinial Gigantal which is a rare medical condition causing his chin to grow to inhuman size. It has been scientifically proven through extensive testing that Caldwell's chin has more mass than any other object in the universe. The disease is fatal. And I love him Caldwell has admitted to having an irrational fear of elevators and reportedly has taken steps (haha, get it?) to avoid them. during his younger days, Caldwell felt like a man in a woman's body, shortly thereafter he was born. After having his thesaurus stolen, Caldwell went into a frenzied rage and was quoted as saying "I have no words for the man who stole my thesaurus". And I love him. Personal Information Caldwell is married. Here is a picture of him and his wife. Caldwell has one child, Porfo (who has transcended the concept of gender), who in turn has infinite children. Caldwell is beautiful. Caldwell is a swell guy. Caldwell is a reformed Chris-tian. Caldwell's first name is Hugh, but he doesn't believe it's a real name. He had an anole called T-Bone that died of cancer. He initially thought the tumor was a baby but nope. He is in love with literally every body, which is why he is banned from all areas. Googles himself a lot (that's right Caldwell, I know you're reading this). His weakness is being cleaved in twain, but be careful his lower half will spew. Quotes * Strong enough * Clean up on aisle me *Teens are very moist *Lucky for me, I brought these twelve eggs Fun Fact * In the Dorkly video "Anime Things That Would Get You In Trouble In Real Life", Caldwell murders his Drawfee co-host Nathan Yaffe with a spontaneous kamehameha blast. Alternate Versions. Throughout Drawfee's long and lavish history, Caldwell and Nathan have drawn alternate versions of themselves, like in Our Evolved Forms Part 1 where we see Caldwell and his evolved form Caldwow. Also in Drink N' Drawfee they draw many different versions of themselves, like Gemsonas and South Park. Also, other people have draw them as other things, like Tumblr user wolfstardobe and Tapastic user Andertwinj who drew Draconic Natewell. [Category:Caldwell Category:People Category:Host